


The Breakfast Club One Shots

by 12_Fandomis_Life_05



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12_Fandomis_Life_05/pseuds/12_Fandomis_Life_05





	1. "Just talk to me." Andrew Clark x Reader

It was the sunday after we all had detetion. We, the breakfast club as Brian described us, learned a lot about ourselves and each other. It is not that we became instant besties, but we knew each other and would all say hello to each other if we saw each other walking down the street or in the school halls. I, for instance, was closer to Andrew than i was to John. You see after yesterday, i told Andy about my feelings for him and to my luck, he felt the same about me. Even better, after we all walked out the school, Andy pulled me back towards him and placed a kiss on my lips and it felt like fireworks were going off.

I was standing in front of my closet, deciding what i am going to wear for my first date with Andy. Since it was a sunny day today, i decided to go for my red plaid pants, a black top and my combats. I went to the bathroom and got ready. I did my hair and walked out. I went down the stairs and my mother stood near the stairs waiting for me to come down. “I am so happy for you. You know, i always thought you would ended up with Andrew Clark, he is a perfect fit for you. Now go and have some fun.” She told me and gave me a tight mamabear hug. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

Andrew told me to walk to the park and that we would have a picnic . I walked towards the park and i was starting to get a little nervous. I was still a little nervous to be alone with my long time crush and it was a happy nervous feeling. I arrived at the park and i saw Andrew sitting near the pond and i walked over to him. “Hi Andy.” I spoke as i stood in front of him. I gave him a hug and he gladly hugged me back. “Hey Y/n. You look pretty.” He nervously stated. “Thank you Andy, you don’t look bad yourself.” I remarked as i sat down. “Thank you Y/n.” He gave me a glass of water and smiled.

“I love that you made time for me. I thought you were grounded today.” I spoke. He looked at me and started to look sad. “Did i say something wrong?” I asked. “No, you didn’t. It just.. Never mind; it is supposed to be a nice date.” He responded. “Andy, whatever it is, you can tell me. Just talk to me.” I stated. He took a deep breath. “It’s my father. Ever since detention, he has been telling me that i was a loser and that i was wasting time in wrestling. I love wrestling, he just never has something good to say about me. I can only do bad in his eyes.”

“I wish he could say that he is proud of me after a game. Eve though if i lost, that he still would say that he is proud.” He explained and i placed my hand on his thigh. “ Maybe you just have to tell him about how you feel about the whole sittuation. Maybe if you talked about it, he can change. By the way, I have seen you play and believe me you are not a loser.” I spoke. “God, i love you.” Andy spoke and placed a kiss on my lips. “I love you too. But if there is something wrong, you can always talk to me about it.” I reminded him and he nodded. We continued to talk to each other and ate the food he brought.

It was a fun date and we had so much fun. Andy even brought a frisbee and we were throwing it to each other since it was so hot Andy even took off his shirt and i was starting to get a little red on my cheeks. “Like what you see L/n” He laughed as he threw the frisbee to me and i catched it. “Haha, nice try to distract me Clark” I retorted. I threw the frisbee back to Andy, but it was flying over his head and Andy had to ran backwards not realising that the pond was behind him and fell in the water. I started to laugh before going over and help him.

I held out my hand for him to take it and he pulled me in. “You are so dead right now.” I laughed as i started to splash him. After a while of ‘playing’ in the water we walked out and towards our spot. The night was slowly falling and it was starting to get a little colder. “Let’s go to my place. It is way closer than yours.” I spoke and grabbed his hand as he held all the things in his other hand. We walked to my place and walked inside. “What happened to you?” My mom spoke as we walked in and quickly went to grab two towels and while we were drying up, we had a nice chat with my mother about our date. After a while, Andy decided that he was going home. “Thank you miss L/n for the lovely chat we had, but i am going home, before my parents are getting mad.” He told my mother and she smiled. I walked with him to the door and let him out.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at school.” He smiled as i wrapped my arms around him and placed a kiss on his lips. “I’ll see you tommorrow. I love you.” I replied. “I love you too.” He smiled as he walked away. As he was walking out my sight, i closed the door and walked up the stairs . “You two are made for each other. You should invite him over for a dinner.” “I will mom. Good night.” I smiled and walked to my room. I couldn’t wait for tomorrow and what all my friends would say about it. There was no way that my friends would tear us apart. And i knew that Andy wouldn’t let that happpen. I got ready for bed and laid down, way too excited to sleep but after awhile i closed my eyes and fell in a peacefull slumber.


	2. "Somebody is cranky." "Somebody needs to shut up." John Bender x Reader

The clock was ticking slowly and the hours seemed to pass slowly. Sitting in the library on a saturday wasn’t exactly what i would do today. But it all started when i stood up for myself when my english teacher was telling me things that weren’t true and that is how i recieved my detetion. Also in the library were, Andrew Clark, Brian Johnson, Claire Standish, Allison Reynolds and John Bender. The latter one was getting on my nervous with everything he said or did and i was not the only one who was getting annoyed. We had the task to think about who we were, but to be honest neither of us was willing to write the essay. 

I was talking to Claire when John took a chair and sat infront of us. “ What are the two princesses talking about?” He asked. “That, Bender, is none of your fucking bussiness.” I hissed. He laughed and placed an arm around me. “It is when you have a crush on me, L/n.” He responded. I have to be honest, i do have a crush on him, but how could he know about that. I haven’t told any one except… Claire. “Did you tell someone about it?” I asked Claire and she started to look very guilty. “I am sorry Y/n, i told my friends about it and they probably told it further.” She trembled. “Well just admit it Y/n, you love me.” John remarked. I got up and went to sit further in the library and started to kick one of the shelves. I was so angry at Claire for telling it to all her friends. 

After a while, i was cooled down and wen to sit next to Claire again. She looked at me and i wrapped my arms around her. “I shouldn’t have reacted like that. Sooner or later, he woiuld have found out.” I told her and she smiled. “And i shouldn’t have told everyone about it. I am so sorry.” “it is all forgiven.” I smiled. We started to talk when suddenly we got interuppted again. “Aw, the princesses made up again. I am so happy.” he sarcasticly spoke. “Can you please stop interuppting us?” I yelled. “OOh well, somebody is cranky.” “Somebody needs to shut up.” I yelled and i could feel John’s lips on mine. 

It felt like the whole world stood still and it was just me and John. When we pulled away, i smiled. “What was that for?” I asked. “Well somebody had to shut up, so i shut you up.” He winked. We went to sit in the back of the library and started to talk. “Well it is true what you heard. I am in love with you.” I admitted. He smirked and placed an arm around me and pulled me closer to him. “Well i have to confess something to. I am in love with you as well.” He smiled. I looked at him and was a little shocked. “You have feelings?” I laughed. “Hey, don’t get used to it.” He laughed. We sat in silent for a little while before he started to speak again. “Willl you be my girlfriend?” I looked at him and placed another kiss on his lips. 

“Of course John.” I smiled and he wrapped both of his arms around me and brought me closer for a hug. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him as well. We stayed like that for a little while, before we got interuppted by Claire. “Guys, Vernon is coming.” We quickly went to sit at his desk and i grabbed his hand under the table. When Vernon came, he started to scoled at John, but John wasn’t to harsh on replying as i held his hand the whole time. Vernon walked out againa and i turned to John again. “Thanks princess.” He spoke and i placed my head on his shoulder. “Any time, babe.” I spoke. 

Brian wrote a letter to Vernon and we all left the building. John and i walked towards my house and he smiled. “I knew you were the right choise. I knew you would calm me down and i love you for that.” He smiled as he placed a kiss on my neck. “I will always be there to calm you down, even if i am not there, you just think about me and everything will be alright and if not, talk to me about it.” I explained and he smiled. “You are too good for me.” “I should get inside, before my parents started to worry. I will see you tomorrow, okay?” “I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you, princess.” He spoke before he placed a kiss on my lips and wrapped his arms around my waist. It was so special every time i kissed John. He made me feel special and i love every minute that i spend with him. We talked a little while and before we knew it, it was almost dark. “Tomorrow we will go to the movies and you can pick what we will watch. And wear something cute. You are so cute and i love it. I love you so fucking much. ” John explained. “I love you too John. Can you come to my house in the morning, we can go to the store for candy together, okay love.” He nodded and i kissed his cheek. “Sleep tight, John.” I replied 

“Sleep tight princess.” I went to the door and waved him goodbye as he walked away. I walked inside and went to my room and i got ready to sleep. I couldn’t wait till the morning and it was so exciting to spend my time with John. I laid down on my bed and started to think about John and tomorrow and before i knew it, i was sleeping, thinking about the love of my life that is the criminal John Bender. Nobody could stop me from loving him and i know that John would protect me if something happened to me. He is my criminal and i wouldn’t have it any other way. Our love is special and it was a start of a new chapter in our lives.


	3. Brian Johnson x Reader.  As long as i have you.

Saturday detention was hell, but i was glad that it was over, as we all walked out of school it was like we were a group of friends that would stick together no matter what. Claire and Bender shared a kiss before parting their ways. Allison and Andy did the same and i looked at Brian. We were friends before detention but during our time here in the library, we got to know each other more and i told him more than i would ever tell my friends. “I feel like we made new friends and that feels amazing.” “ Yeah but i hope that nothing will change on monday.” He spoke and i grabbed his hand. I looked at him and placed my lips on his. “I can guarantee you that nothing will change.As long as we stick together, everything will be okay.” I spoke and he smiled. “Y/n will you be my girlfriend?” Brian asked and i smiled. “Of course i will.” I told him and grabbed his hand.

“Isn’t your mother coming to pick you up?” I asked and he shook his head. “I told her that she didn’t need to do that. I am capable of walking home.” He replied and started to walk. As we were walking, Brian looked at me and came to a stop. He placed his hands on my cheeks and pulled me in for a kiss. “Aren’t you scared of what your parents would say?” “As long as i have you, i am not worried at all.” I told him and continued to walk. We turned a corner and i smiled. “I live here. Do you want to hang out tomorrow?” I asked and he nodded.

“Sure i will come to your house, if that is okay for you?” I smiled and placed another kiss on his lips. “I love you, Y/n. I will see you tomorrow?” “See you tomorrow. I love you too, Brian.” I smiled and waved him goodbye, before walking trouhg the door and placed my bag against the side table. “Who were you talking to, sweetheart?” My dad asked as i walked into the living room. “Uhm Brian, i met him in detention and he walked me home. I am going to my room. Call me for dinner” My mom looked at me and smiled. “Of course darling.” 

I walked into my room and closed the door. I sat down at my desk and grabbed the notebook to my left and started to write. After a while, i heard my mom call me for dinner and i walked downstairs. I saw my mom and dad smiling as i sat down. “So will Brian join us for dinner tomorrow? After all i would like to meet this young man” Dad asked and i nearly choked on my food. “Uh, i don’t know what you are talking about.” I awkardly replied. “Sweetheart, i saw you kiss him and i heard you say love you to each other. I was in the garage unloading the car from the foodshopping.” Dad spoke and smiled. 

After dinner, i walked in and smiled. At least they are happy for me. I started to get ready for bed and laid down. After a while, i started to drift to sleep. I woke up to rain cluttering down on my window and got up. I walked out of my room and walked down stairs. Mom made breakfast and smiled as she talked to dad about what she heard while at the bakery. After a few minutes, i placed my plate into the sink and walked back up stairs. I walked up to my closet and decided what i would wear for today. I decided to go for a band shirt and black jeans. 

I got dressed and got ready for the day. It was now the afternoon and i heard the door bell ring. I walked downstairs and opened the door. “ Hi honey. Before you walk in, my parents know about us.” “Oh, were they angry?” I smiled and shook my head. “No, actually they are happy for us. They even want you to stay for dinner.” “Sure.” Brian replied and walked inside. I introduced him to my parents and they were so excited to meet him. We talked for hours and i even helped my mother to make dinner, whilst dad showed his guitar collection. 

When dinner was ready we sat down at the table and contiued our conversation. We all helped with cleaning the table. “Uh, Y/n, i have to go. I had so much fun today. Thanks that i could eat dinner here. It was nice meeting your parents.” Brian spoke as i walked towards the door with him. “I had fun as well.” I spoke and placed a kiss on his lips. This one was a little longer than the others we had shared but it felt right. “I love you. Shall i pick you up before school tomorrow?” He asked and i nodded. “I love you too, honey and i will see you tomorrow.” I spoke and placed one last kiss on his lips before closing the door and walking to my room. 

I took off the makeup that i was wearing and my clothes as well and walked into the shower. I washed my hair and cleaned my body. As i finished i turned of the shower, walked out the bathroom and got ready for bed. I sat down at my desk again and grabbed the same journal for yesterday and wrote about my day. Once i was finished, i placed the journal on his usual spot and went to lay in my bed. I couldn’t wait for tomorrow and smiled at the ceiling. I was so happy that i met Brian. Everything has changed and it was a good change. I was excited to see what my friends would say. My life had changed after detention and it felt great.


End file.
